i love u
by purviandishitafan123
Summary: THIS IS A DUSHVI STORY FOR ALL THE PPL WHO REQUESTED...PLZ READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A STORY ON DUSHYANT AND PURVI...PPL WHO REQUESTED FOR DUSHVI THIS IS FOR THEM...ISHYANT FANS DONT BE HEART BROKEN...I AM ALSO AN ISHYANT FAN BUT THIS IS FOR THE PPL WHO REQUESTED...AND I WILL WRITE A ISHYANT STORY SOON...WHENEVER I GET TIME...FIRST CHAP OF THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED SOON**

**TILL THEN**

**SEE YA**

**MAIRA**


	2. Chapter 2

hey here's the chap...sorry it is bit late...but absay nahin hoga

chap1:

Purvi and Dushyant are in a park walking togather

Purvi: dushu its impossible

dushu:kyun?

purvi:maire parents nahin mane gay

Dushu: purvi tum fiker na karo maire parents un ko mana lain gay

purvi: i wish...lekin boht mushkil hai

dushu: acha tum mood tou theek karo

purvi: ok(she sees an ice-cream parlour opposite the park) dushu mujhe ice-cream khani hai

dushu:ok tou chalo

purvi:nahin tum mere liye lay kay aao

dushu: ok phir tum wait karo

Dushyant crosses the road and grts two ice-cream...while coming back he doesnt look at the traffic and is constantly looking at purvi...just then a truck comes in full speed...it hits dushyant and he falls down...blood is oozing from his head...purvi rund to him and puts his head on her lap

purvi(crying): dushu aankhen kholo

she takes him to the hospital and calls everyone

ACP: purvi yeh sab kaise huwa

purvi is notin a state of talking...she is crying badly

abhi: purvi kuch tou bolo

purvi: sir yeh sab meri waja say huwa...ujhe usse bhejna hi nahin chahiye tha

just then the doctor comes out

Purvi: doctor dushyant kaisa hai

doctor: dekhen ab wo khatre se bahr hain magar...

THE END OF THIS CHAP...HOW WAS IT...I KNOW MAINE DUSHU KAY SATH ACHA NAHI KIYA...PLZ REVIEW KIJIYE GA

SEE YA

MAIRA


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys here u go with tha next chap...i know boht late tha...so sorry for that**

Doctor: dekhen ab wo khatre se bahr hain magr un ko apne past ki kuch baatein bhul chuki hain

Purvi: kya! hum unse mil sakte hain?

doctor: ji zaroor magr agar ab unhein kuch baatein na yaad hon tou unhe yaad na karaye ga

Purvi:sure.

Purvi goes in.

Purvi: dushyant ab kaise ho

Dushyant: kaun ho tum?

Purvi: yeh tum kya keh rahe ho?

Dushyant: aaaah! Kavin kahan hai?

Purvi: wo bahar hain main bulati hoon

Purvi goes out with tears in her eyes. She goes out and tells everyone what had happened.**(guys actually in my story dushyant is a CID Cop from before purvi had joined and he remembers everything before that time.)**

Kavin: purvi tum fikr mat karo dushyant ko sab yaad aa ajye ga.

ACP: Kavin tum andar jao.

Kavin: yes sir.

Kavin goes inside. dushyant sees him and smiles lightly. Kavin Smiles back

Kavin: ab kaise ho Dushyant?

Dushyant: Main theek hoon. Kavin wo larki kaun thi jo abhi andar aai.

Kavin: wo...new officer hai INSPECTOR PURVI.

Dushyant:tou wo mera naam kaise jaanti hai?

Kavin: wo actually tumhari boht bari fan hai.

Dushyant: acha.

Kavin and Duhyant talk for a while and then ACP sir enters so dushyant tries to get up but ACP stops him.

ACP: nahin nahin lete raho. ab kaisi tabiyat hai?

Dushyant: sir main theek hoon.

ACP: hmmmm...ab jaldi se bilkul theek ho jao taake bureau join kar sako

Dushyant: sir main theek hoon...main jaldi join kar sakta hoon

ACP: nahin doctor ne kaha hai ke abhi tumhe aaram ki zaroorat hai

Dushyant: but sir...

acp:no arguments dushyant

dushu: ok sir

ACP sir leave and Kavin is there with dushyant to take care of him

Dushyant: meray sath kya huwa tha...kaisi hui meri yeh halat...mujhe kuch yaad kyun nahin aa raha

Kavin: dushyant tum zyada dimagh pe zor na do...ahista ahista sab yaad aa jaye ga

Dushu: ok

Kavin: chalo filhal tum ye dawai lo aur so jao

Dushu: Kavin amin theek hoon tum dawai rehne do

Kavin: nahi dushu doctor ne kaha hai keh ye dawai lena zaroori hai

Dushu: ok do

Dushyant takes the medicine and goes to sleep

AT purvi's house:

Purvi(thinking): dushyant ko kuch yaad hi nahin hai ab kya karun gi main...(crying)kya karun ... ilove him par usse kuch bhi yaad nahin hai...agar ab maine mama baba ko jawab na diya tou wo meri shaadi kisi aur se kara den gay...kya karun kuchsamajh nahin aa raha

with all these thoughts in mind purvi went to sleep

Next day in bureau:

all are present there except Kavin and Dushyant

Sachin( talking with Kavin on phone): haan Kavin...ab kaisa hai Dushyant?

Kavin: ab wo behtar feel kar raha hai magar doctor nai kaha hai kai usse 2 din or hospital main ho ga

Sachin: ok...main ACP sir ko bata doon ga...bye

Kavin:bye

Sachin( talking to ACP sir): sir Kavin ne kaha hai keh dushyant ko 2 din aur hospital main rehna ho ga

ACP: theek hai waisay bhi usse rest ki zaroorat hai

Sachin: yes sir

just then the bureau phone rings..purvi picks it up

Purvi: hello

Man: plz mujhe bacha li jiye ... wo mujhe maar de ga

Purvi: kaun maar de ga...hello...hello

phone cuts

ACP: kya baat hai purvi kis ka phone tha

Purvi: sir koi admi tha wo keh raha tha kay koi usse marna chahta hai

ACP: kahan hai wo kuch bataya ussne

Purvi: nahin sir...usse pehle hi phone cut ho gaya

ACP: nikhil phone track karo

Nik: yes sir!

AT the hospital:

Dushyant wakes up

Dushu: aa...Kavin pani

Kavin: main deta hoon

Kavin hands over the glass to him

K: ab kaisa feel kar rahe ho

D; better than before...kavin muhe bureau jana hai

K: abhi bilkul bhi nahin ...doctor ne kaha hai kay tumhe 2 din tak discharge nahin kiya ja sakta

D: 2 din...oh no...acha kavin aik baat poochon

K: haan

D: meri yeh halat kaise hui ...kaisa hua mera accident

K: wo...actually hum aik mujrim ko pakar ne gaye hoye the...aur jab wo bhagne laga tou tum uss ke peeche bhage aur tabhi aik truck se tumhara accident ho gaya

D: acha...phir mujhe kuch yaad kyun nahin hai

K: doctor ne kaha hai keh tumhare sir pe chot lagne ki waja se tumhe yeh baatein bhool gayi hain

D: acha? waisay wo mujrim pakra gaya

K: haan aa...usse tou daya sir ne pakar liya tha

D:ok

K( thinking): isse sach nahin batana chahiye ...abhi doctor ne mana kiya hai...aik dafa yeh theek ho jaye phir sab bata doon ga

In the bureau:

Nik: sir location trace ho gaya hai

ACP:very good...daya tum sachin, nikhil aur purvi jao aur uss jaga pe achi tarhan dekho

all: yes sir!

**so at last this chap is finished...boht boring tha na i know...review zaroor karna**

**bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYONE...I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAP...I GOT A GOOD RESPONSE ON THE PREVIOUS CHAP...GOOD TO KNOW YOU LIKED IT...THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED...SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE**

**UPTILL NOW:**dushu ko hosh agaya hai but he doesnt remember anything and Purvi is sad to know this

_**At the crime spot:**_

Daya: charon taraf phel jao...achi tarhan dhoondo...wo aadmi yahin kahin ho ga

All;yes sir!

They all go searching for the man

Purvi finds a clue but as soon as she is about to call daya someone hits her with a metal rod and takes her somewhere.

Then the CID officers gather but they dont see purvi...they search everywhere but cant find Purvi but they do find the metal rod with blood on it...they take it to the bureau

_**At the bureau:**_

The team enters

ACP: haan daya kuch pata chala

Daya: nahin sir magar...

ACP: magar kya?

Daya: sir Purvi gayab hai

ACP: what!

Daya: yes sir wo humne dhoondne ki bohot koshish ki magar wo nahin mili

ACP: aise kaise gayab ho gai

Daya: sir or humain yeh mila hai metal rod

ACP: iss pe tou khoon laga hai...isse Salunke ko bhejdo

Daya: yes sir

They send the rod to Dr. Salunkhe...after sometime he enters and says

Salunkhe:boss iss pe Purvi ka hi khoon hai

ACP: jis baat ka dar tha wohi hua...ab kya karain...purvi ka phone bhi tou nahin lag raha

_**A week passes like this...the team didn't find purvi as yet...today it was time for Dushyant to join bureau**_

Dushyant: Good Morning sir!

All: good morning

But Dushyant noticed there tensed faces..

Dushyant: sir kya baat hai aap sab itne pareshan kyun lag rahe hain

ACP: haan dushyant...wo darasal purvi kidnap ho gai hai

Dushyant: wo new officer ?

ACP: haan**( in a sad tone coz he can't except this fact that dushyant doesn't remember anything)**

Dushyant: sir tou ab kya karain

ACP: wohi tou soch rahain hain dushyant

Dushyant: sir wo kidnap kaise hui?

Daya: dushyant wo...**(and he narrates the whole incident to him)**

Dushyant: tou sir kyun na hum uss jaga ki dobara chaan been**(investigation)** karain

Daya: haan yeh theek hai...ho sakta hai koi clue mil jaye

They all go for the search..

_**Meanwhile in an empty factory**_

Purvi is tied with ropes...wounds all over her...she was weak very weak...but still only one voice was coming out of her throat

Purvi: dushyant...dush...yant...dus

And she is unconscious again...After sometime someone comes in with two men...the men splash some water on her...she regains consciousness

Purvi: kon ho...tu..tum

Person: iss se tumhe kya matlab...miss Purvi the queen of our college is now in my hands...ab wo meri har baat maanegi

Purvi: main tumhari baat hyun maanon gi aur tum ho kaun

Person: main kon hoon yeh tumhare liye jaan na zaroori nahin hai...tum meri baat kyun manogi iss ka reason in photographs main hai

She shows her some photographs...there a man with sniper in his hand and he is pointing it towards dushyant...Purvi is hell shocked

Purvi: tum aisa kuch nahin karogi

Person: main kar bhi sakti hoon

Purvi(sighs): chahti kya ho tum mujhse

Person: itni bhi jaldi hai...abhi tou main tumhe sirf yeh batane aai hoon keh bhaagne ki koshish mat karna warna...hahaha**(evil laugh)**

The person leaves with the goons and Purvi remembers her past

**Flashback:**

The Cid team is solving a case and they r in a jungle. Purvi is finding something but suddenly her foot slips and she is going to fall but someone holds her hand

Purvi: Dushyant!

Dushyant: purvi tum haath mat chodna mera

P: Dushyant mujhe chor do nahin tou tum bhi giro gay

D: farak nahin parhta

P: dushyant please

But dushu somehow pulls her up but while pulling he gets a deep cut on his hand from a large rock. The CID team arrives.

ACP: kya huwa aur Dushyant yeh tumhare haath se khoon kyun nikal raha hai

Dushyant tells everything to him

Daya: Purvi aik kaam karo tum first aid box lekar isske haath pe medicine laga do tab tak hum dhoondte hain

Purvi: yes sir

Purvi takes Dushyant neat the car.

Purvi: kya zaroorat thi mujhe bacahne ki...agar tumhe kuch ho jata tou...kabhi meray baare main nahin sochte...

Purvi is scolding Dushyant and he is just listening while smiling.

Purvi: has kyun rahe ho

Dushyant: tum kitni cute ho

Purvi hits him playfully...Dushyant holds purvi's shoulders and says

Dushyant: Purvi main tumhe puri zindagi nahin chodonga...kabhi nahin

Purvi smiles

**Flashback ends**

A smile comes on Purvi's face.

_**The Crime spot:**_

the team reaches th eplace and search everywhere.

Dushyant is searching everywhere when he finds something...he picks it up

**End of the Chapter.**

* * *

**Ohh thankgod it finished...i know thora chota hai but aapko pata hai maine yeh saara aik page pe likha aur mera page gum gaya...jab maine apni taraf se saara chap likh liya tou mujhe page mil gaya tou iss liye mujhe yeh saara dobara likhna para...iss liye yeh thora chota hai...secondly yaar i wont be able to publish any new chap till the end of may as my exams are coming and i am worried about them a lot so no more using of Fanfiction till then...please pray for me (puppy eyes)**

**bye tc**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am Back with the next chapter... I know I was supposed to post this chap by the end of May but there were some personal issues so I couldn't write it...and yes for all those who requested a Sachvi story, one story will be coming soon.**

**so now with the next chap:**

**Uptill now the CID team were searching the crime scene and Dushyant finds something.**

Dushyant: Sir!

Everyone comes there.

Dushyant: Sir yeh CD mili hai

ACP: kyaho sakta hai iss CD main...chalo isse bureau le chalo

**At The Bureau:**

ACP: Shreya jaldi se yeh CD play karo

Shreya: yes Sir!

Shreya plays the CD...There is a Man talking to another man...both are wearing masks.

Man1: Purvi se badla tou le ke rahoon ga main...uss ko maarne ki tayari ho gayi

Man2: yes boss...bus aap ke orders ka intezaar hai

Man1: abhi nahin...pehle uss ko thora tarpaon ga...aik minute wo kon

**And the CD finishes**

ACP: iss main kidnapper Purvi se badla lene ki baat kar raha hai matlab yeh purvi ke past se joora hua kuch hai

ACP sees Dushyant lost

ACP: kya baat hai Dushyant?

Dushyant: sir maine yeh jaga kahin dekhi hai lekin kahan yeh yaad nahin aa raha

ACP: koi baat nahin aaram se yaad karo

Daya: sir kyun na hum Purvi keh ghar ja kar dekhen?

ACP: Haan yeh theek hai tum log jao

**Purvi's home:**

Daya: ghar ka aik aik kona chaan maro

Everyone is searching...Dushyant and Sachin search Purvi's room...while searching Dushyant finds Purvi's Diary...He's shocked to see it because he gets to know that purvi is his love...he doesn't believe it...suddenly he has severe headache.

Dushyant: aaaaahh

And he faints.

Sachin: Dushyaaant...Sir!

everyone comes there

Daya: My God! Pankaj Jaldi se Ambulance ko phone karo...Kya huwa hai isse Sachin

Sachin: sir yeh diary pari hai aur iss main Purvi aur Dushyant ke Baaremain sab kuch likha hai

Daya: kya! Matlab Dushyant ne isse parh liya hai

Just then Ambulance arrives and they take Dushyant to the hospital.

**Mean While in the godown:**

Purvi is covered with wounds

Purvi thinks of her time with Dushyant and how close they were to eachother.

**Flashback:**

The team is in a building searching for a terrorist who has escaped from the jail.

They look everywhere for the terrorist but at the end they find him on the terrace.

There is a small fight but unfortunately the terrorist caught Purvi and shot her in the heart

Dushyant:purviiiiiii!

Abhijeet: my god Purvi...isse jaldi se hospital le ker jana ho ga

Dushyant picks her up and they take her to the hospital.

**_In The Hospital_**

The whole team is standing outside the OT...Dushyant is crying badly...Kavin is trying to console his buddy but in vain...Dushyant isn't listening to anyone and constantly staring towards the door.

Just then the Doctor comes out.

Dushyant: Doctor Purvi theek tou hai na

Doctor: dkhen ab khatre ki koi baat nahin hai she is fine

Dushyant: kya hum uss se mil sakte hain?

Doctor: ji zaroor

The whole team goes inside. Dushyant sits beside Purvi.

Duhsyant: Purvi!

Purvi: Dushyant tum itni tension kyun le rahe ho main bilkul theek hoon

dushyant; pareshaan na hoon tou kya karun...tumhe iss halat main nahin dekh sakta...I Love You

Purvi: I Love You too!

they both smile

**Flashback Ends.**

A smile comes on Purvi's face.

Purvi's POV: I Love You Dushyant...tumhe bus jaldi se sab kuch yaad aa jaye

**At the Hospital**

Doctor: Now he is absolutely alright...actually unhe sab kuch yaad aa gya hai aur iss waja sai wo behosh ho gaye.

Sachin: Hum uss se mil sakte hain?

Doctor: jee zaroor

The officers go inside...Dushyant was still a little unconscious.

Dushyant: P...P...Pur..vi

Sachin rubs his hand over dushyant hair.

Sachin: dushyant

hearing this he gains a little consciousness

Dushyant: Sachin Purvi ka kuch pata chala

Sachin: nahin abhi tak tou nahin lekin jald hi pata chal jaye ga

Dushyant: mujhe usse dhoondne jana hai

Sachin: tum aaj shaam tak discharge ho jao ge phir chalein gai

Dushyant: Ok!

Dushyant remembers his time with Purvi

**Flashback:**

The team had gone for a trip. They were all having fun...They decide to play truth and dare.

First it stops on Kavin. he chooses dare. They ask him to sing a song. He says he will dedicate the song to his mother who passed away a moth ago.

Kavin:

**Main kabhi batlaata nahi, par andhere se darta hoon main maa Yuun to main dikhlaata nahi, teri parwaah karta hoon main maa Tujhe sab hai pata, hai na maa Tujhe sab hai pata... meri maa Bheed mein yuun na chhodo mujhe, ghar laut ke bhi aana paau maa Bhejna itna door mujhko tu, yaad bhi tujhko aana paau maa Kya itna bura hoon main maa Kya itna bura... meri maa Jab bhi kabhi papa mujhe, zor zor jhula jhulate hai maa Meri nazar dhoondhe tujhe, sochun yahi tu aake thaamegi maa Unase main yeh kehta nahi, par main seham jaata hoon main maa Chehre mein aane deta nahi, dil hi dil mein ghabraata hoon main Tujhe sab hai pata hai na maa Tujhe sab hai pata... meri maa O main kabhi batlaata nahi, par andhere se darta hoon main maa Yuun to main dikhlaata nahi, teri parwaah karta hoon main maa Tujhe sab hai pata, hai na maa Tujhe sab hai pata... meri maa**

****Everyone claps.  
They role a bottle again. This time it stops on Dushyant.  
Kavin gives him a dare.  
Kavin: tu kisi bhi larki se pyar karta hai  
Dushyant; haan  
Kavin: uss se ye baat kahi  
Dushyant; nahin kabhi keh nahin paya  
Kavin: tou abhi usse call kar aur keh de sab kuch  
Dushyant stands up: call ki zaroorat nahin  
He grabs a flower from the nearest plant. He goes near Purvi and sits on his knees.  
Dushyant: Purvi I Love You!  
Purvi Blushes and then says: I Love You Too!  
Everyone claps.

**Flashback Ends.  
**Dushyant smiles remembering this.

On the other hand Purvi is remembering the same thing.  
A smile comes on her face too.

* * *

SO at last it ended...sorry guys for the late update.  
And another thing...Guys The next update would come in the end of August coz I am a little busy these days.  
Ohh Yes another thing.  
RAMADAN MUBARAK EVERYONE!  
Please Read and review.  
Bye TC. 


End file.
